


Somewhere in the middle

by KatieDanversCorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual, Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieDanversCorp/pseuds/KatieDanversCorp
Summary: A little poem on how Alex Danvers inspires me.Enjoy :)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Supercorp - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Somewhere in the middle

So oft I thought I felt the truth,  
and oft I thought it lied,  
my heart never provided proof  
of which way it did side;  
I say in few words, I'm in the middle  
that I'm sitting on the fence,  
but I'm still trying to solve this riddle  
and mentally, I'm down to my last pence  
I'd hoped I'd worked this one out  
I figured I'd found a clue  
but my heart was never truly devout  
and I still don't know what's true  
I'll say it here, where I can be  
quietly saluted, or malevolently ignored  
but my family could never really see  
how much my kind of love, I'd outlawed  
I'd jailed it up inside my head,  
and hoped to bury it deep  
but no matter how much I read  
the climb was far too steep.  
I'll say it here, I am gay  
before I'd say bisexual  
but I never felt that way  
never feeling attracted to women, not sexual  
never felt anything physical, only being friends  
I thought maybe I'd just not found the one  
but words of wisdom, Alex Danvers did send...  
I have to learn to love myself, before I can move on.


End file.
